


Past Curiosity

by Mooninmie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Other, just a dabble, nothing really applies just an idea, past Hank & Gavin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninmie/pseuds/Mooninmie
Summary: A photo is uncovered while cleaning Hank's garage, and Connor becomes curious.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed (implied future), Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 53





	Past Curiosity

The early buddings of spring in Detroit snuck up on the winter of 2038, thawing the slates of ice on the Detroit river and melting the snow into wet puddles of mud. Flowers sprouted from beneath the remnants of that winter and the sparing trees were once again covered in leaves. 

On one of these early spring days, Connor had managed to convince Hank to finally take on the task of cleaning out his garage. Years and years of piled and piles of boxes stacked high, seeming more like a jungle rather than a room, yet Connor took it on with vigor and clear intention, his excitement at the new job obvious on his face and the way he moved. He still ran on missions, and found that things were easier when there was a clear goal in mind. That’s something that hadn’t changed since his deviation.

Sumo rolled around in the grass, his tongue lolling in the gentle sunlight, and Connor sent him a loving glance. Hank, with his hair cut short and a neat shaving job, looked much more at ease as he rummaged through the old boxes of papers, tossing most of it into the trash bag Connor had set out earlier. 

Connor looked back into the box in his own lap, his led spinning contemplatively at the memorabilia. Hank’s badge when he was just a detective. Old newspaper clippings. His certification dated from 2008, framed and dusty. Connor dragged his hand over the glass, admiring it with a slight tilt of his head. 

Hank came up behind him with an impressed whistle at the recovery. Connor bent his head back to look at Hank from where he was kneeling and cautiously handed the frame to him, watching as he scratched at his beard thoughtfully. The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up past his elbows and his jeans were faded into silver from years of wear.

“I haven’t looked at this thing in ages,” he said offhandedly. He continued beneath his breath, “Surprised you managed to dig it up.” He bent over Connor to peer into the cardboard box, labeled on the side with a messily scrawled ‘Police shit’, and Connor smiled.

“Would you like to look?” the android asked, nudging the box in Hank’s direction. Connor vaguely understood the idea of sentimentality, and he was sure that Hank would enjoy looking through the old memories held in the objects.

Hank brushed a stray strand of greyed hair back into the rest and knelt down beside Connor, skimming the contents with weathered blue eyes. Connor rested his hands on his thighs, watching as Hank sifted through everything, and perked up in curiosity when he whispered something and pulled a photo out from the bottom of the box.

There were two people smiling beside one another, the taller one he identified to be Hank. He was obviously younger, his hair still blond with just the faintest hints of age and combed neatly back for the most part, beside the few unruly parts that fell across his head, not unlike Connor’s. He was fit and broad, his hand clapped over the shoulder of the other person in the photo, a large and proud smile painting his features. He looked straight into the camera.

Beside him was Gavin Reed. He was younger, as well, with a clean shaven face and glimmering green eyes. There was a bandage over his nose where his scar is now. He was looking at Hank with such an earnest expression that Connor was taken aback with how different the man in the photo was than the one he knew now, how innocent and excited and admiring he used to be. 

Connor peeked at Hank, and found that his expression was soft and unreadable. Carefully he approached the conversation, his insatiable curiosity overwhelming his want to respect the unsure ideas he had of Hank’s boundaries. His social protocols were definitely advanced, but there was no perfection, and communication was a gentle and fragile act.

“That’s Detective Reed?” He finally settled on, and Hank blinked, seeming to have been forcefully dragged out of his thoughts. He flickered his gaze from the photo to Connor, nodding vaguely.

“Yeah,” he answered with a sigh. There was a pause and Connor rubbed his hands together in a nervous tick, waiting for hank to say anything more, his chocolate colored eyes searching and searching for some hint of what may have changed in Reed since the photo was taken.

Hank continued, gingerly setting the photo to the side, “So much has changed since then.” It was more of an ambiguous remark, a simple observation that Hank didn’t seem to want to dwell on, but Connor did. Connor and his never ending want to know more, he definitely wanted to dwell on the photo. 

His led spun round and round in a cycle of blinking yellow and he leaned forward to look around Hank, trying to focus on the photo again. “When was it taken?”

“Hm?” Hank had already stood up from his spot, and he patted his hands near his pockets. He looked warily into the distance, squinting his eyes to remember a past long forgotten. “Uh… After Reed’s first big case, I think it was- shit, maybe 2022, 2023?” He brought a hand up and scratched at his hair, muttering, “Christ, has it really been so long?”

Connor looked up, the sunlight shining on his freckles brightly. “He seems so aggressive now,” he whispered, and Hank sent him a quick glimpse, before looking back into the still full, completely cluttered garage. He set a hand in Connor’s fluffy hair, ruffling it fondly. 

“Don’t think about it too much, kid,” he grinned, and walked back over to the box he had been working on before.

Connor smiled briefly and peered back at the photo, still not satisfied with what little he had uncovered. He pinched the edge of his lips disapprovingly, but said nothing, and quietly set the photo back where he found it, deciding that he would try to make a conclusion on his own, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to add, thanks for reading lol


End file.
